


A Broken Femur

by Glitchee_huh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchee_huh/pseuds/Glitchee_huh
Summary: No animal survives a broken leg long enough for the bone to heal. A broken femur that has healed is evidence that someone has taken time to stay with the one who fell, has bound up the wound, has carried the person to safety and has tended the person through recovery.--------------George, exiled from his pack and left to die meets Dream, a mysterious stranger who would be absolutely terrifying if not for his silly mask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. An overview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full fanfiction, and I'm kind of nervous to move on from one shots. I hope I can learn from this experience!

I'm not very familiar with AO3's writing function so I'll just use this first chapter to explain this story.

In this au, humans evolved from different types of animals. They all look like normal people, along with animal traits like heightened senses, differently shaped teeth and animal ears. They are separated into two groups: Predator and Prey. P After running and hiding for all their lives, prey developed advanced ways of protection. Cities were built, weapons were made and the playing field was levelled. Some predators joined the prey and became domestic, others avoided the prey population and stayed true to their roots.

Normal animals exist in this au. If someone evolved from cows they'd probably be a little uncomfortable with normal cows being killed but they wouldn't be too bothered, like the dynamic between humans and apes.

I'm deciding to avoid rating this because I'm not sure how this will all pan out, I also won't use archive warnings until I feel like they're necessary. This is because I'm not sure how graphic the violence will be, or how much swearing there will be. I'll update this if a rating fits.

I'll put this out there now: I'm shipping the personas, not the YouTubers. I also won't ship people who aren't comfortable with it. That's basically it

I will update as soon as possible!


	2. A Will to Survive

_ Run, run and never look back. If you look back they’ll catch you and if they catch you, you’re dead. That’s how a pack exile works. _

_ This must be how they felt  _ he thought,  _ How the prey felt before they built civilizations and levelled the playing field. How they felt before predator society collapsed on itself and these exiles became the norm. _

They’d send the weakest member into the woods and commence with  _ the chase. _ If they caught the exiled member, the pack had a feast. If the exiled member escaped, the pack lost a liability.

George wasn’t a liability. He could pull his own weight, despite being a colorblind ‘runt’. But the pack decided he was the weakest, and that the weakest must go.

_ Keep going, you’re almost to the river. They won’t cross the river. _

His legs ached, his lungs heaved exasperated breaths and his mouth tasted of iron. Blood roared in his ears and drowned out the sound of pack members growling and shouting at him, demanding that he take a break and give up. The pure fear and panic urged the exiled man on, filled with determination to escape. His lungs ached as they cried out for air, but stopping wasn’t an option. Not until he cleared through the forest.

_ If I stop to take a breath, there’s no doubt it’d be my last _

George snapped out of his stupor at the sight of the treeline and what was beyond.

_ The river! _

He skid to a stop just above the sheer drop of a cliff that balanced precariously over the inky black water rushing below. The roaring river drowned out most of his thoughts, the only thing left on his mind being the freedom that lies beyond this watery barrier. A rustling from behind alerted him of someone stalking just behind the treeline. He whipped around and stood in shock, a pair of icy blue eyes staring into his own.

Eventually a few of his ex-packmates emerged from the treeline. They stared at him with a murderous hunger, the unsettling shared expression shaking him to the core.

“You won’t survive on the other side. Their guards will shoot you down the moment they lay eyes on you!” A tall, lanky man barked. His eyes were the ones George had seen past the darkness, they glowed with anger and murderous intent. “So why should I go with you?” George rasped, his vocal chords fried from the run. “You’re just going to kill me! I’d much rather have a chance at life than give up like everyone else in this miserable pack!” The smaller stepped forward, gnashing his sharp canines. “I have been  _ nothing _ but helpful to this pack! I helped organize the patrols, I helped hunt, I helped care for the sick! Yet I’m not allowed to survive because I’m shorter than you?!” He crossed his arms and glared at the other man with pure rage. “This is fucked up, our whole society is fucked up! We’re eating our own friends and family, what kind of  _ monsters  _ have we become?!” He huffed, the rage slowly being replaced with guilt and remorse. The pale blue light of the moon reflected his emotions, allowing him to properly see who was chasing him. These people were his childhood friends, but they acted as if he were a measly vole. Easy prey.

_ Does prey feel this dread? Do they feel betrayed by random people they don’t even know?  _

His thoughts were cut short by a pair of hands roughly grabbing him by the lapels of his grey tunic. “It may be fucked up, but we don’t have a choice. You’re the prey now, don’t you get it? It’s time to let go. Please, Georgie, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” His words alone could’ve made George break down into tears, but his voice was the complete opposite. The man spoke in a crazed whisper with the serial killer smile to match.

George stared back up into the other man’s eyes. “That’s the difference between prey and I.” He chuckled darkly, swinging his left foot back. “I’d never even consider making this easy for you.” And with one kick to the crotch he was dropped past the edge of the cliff and submerged in the dark rushing water below.

_ Am I destined to die tonight? First I’m hunted down by the people I knew as family, now I’m drowning in a river… _

_ No. I didn’t make it this far to give up now! _

George pushed through the water and popped his head above the surface, allowing his lungs some much needed oxygen. The cries and shouts of traitors were no longer audible, but they were the least of his problems now. Sure, George knew how to swim. He’d done it tons of time before…

In a quiet pond.

These dangerous, active waters were way out of his comfort zone.

The wolf flopped his arms uselessly, attempting to fight the unrelenting current. The rushing water pushed him fast, and getting to the side was his best bet for safety. Though the moment he began paddling towards the bank, a large jagged rock on the bottom struck him in the leg. He felt a sharp pain flow through him, a pain he hadn’t noticed before from the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The pain was unbearable, and as his thoughts rushed the growing darkness in the depths of his vision became more prominent. 

George’s body went limp, being tugged like a ragdoll by the rushing current.

  
  


\-------

  
  


A shadowy figure loomed over the body washed ashore, broken and bruised by the unrelenting current. The figure kneeled down and felt along the pale neck of the off stranger. There was a pulse. It was weak and uneven, but just enough to announce the man was alive.

The decision should’ve been obvious. This wasn’t his place to interfere, and he should leave this stranger to die. Survival of the fittest, as they said. And if this guy was stupid enough to jump into a river like that, he obviously wasn’t built for survival.

But something about this stranger lured him in, made him want to know more.

Made him want to know  _ how a predator made it to this side, and why he didn't look like a predator at all _

But if he wanted his questions answered, the predator in question had to be conscious.

“Well, mysterious stranger, looks like you’re coming with me.” He slung the predator over shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Why are you so bony…? Oh well, I guess that’s just another question I need to ask when you’re awake.” He sighed out, lips tugging into a tiny smile.

_ I’m doing this for answers. Nothing else. So why am I smiling? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this project! Sorry about the short first chapter, I'm still getting used to this whole writing in chapters thing. I read over it a few times so if there are any spelling errors I'm sorry. And when I refer to him as a wolf, I'm referring to the sub species of human in this au who have the traits of a wolf, not an actual wolf.


	3. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I've decided to take a hiatus from working on this and focus on some more one-shots. I'll be working more within the mcyt community and I already have some ideas but writing this is just too much right now on top of everything else I'm doing.

This doesn't mean I'm giving up on this idea or anything I just know there won't be any updates anytime soon and I'm not sure when I'll get back to writing the chapters I have drafted.


End file.
